Portable numerical electronic calculators have become increasingly popular over the recent years, and particularly the pocket size type. Much use has been made of pocket calculators on desk tops as well as portable use in the field such as by structural engineers and surveyors.
One problem with such use, however, is that above flourescent interior lighting in offices, when used on a desk top, often creates a glare on the display window of the calculator which makes reading the lighted numbers displayed thereon difficult to read, sometimes leading to inaccurate reading and erroneous calculations. This problem of glare is also present when the calculator is used outside in the sun when working in the field.
It has also been found in desk use that the keyboard and display window are inconvenient to use unless the small calculator is positioned on the desk almost immediately below the eye and arm of the user. Such required positioning for prolonged periods often results in a cramped condition of the user, physically and mentally, and does not allow for spreading out the work area over the desk so that the small pocket type calculator can be positioned a comfortable distance away.
The light shield/support device of the present invention may be utilized interchangeably to reduce the glare on the display window or support the calculator in an inclined position enhancing the readability of the lighted numbers while also making the keyboard more convenient to use in the latter case.